


Escape

by BlossomSapphire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Eren Yeager, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Danger, Drunken Confessions, Escape, F/F, Innocent Eren Yeager, Kidnapping, Levi gets bipolar more later on in the story, M/M, Multi, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, Young Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomSapphire/pseuds/BlossomSapphire
Summary: Eren gets kidnap by Levi for the fault of his parents. And now he escaped; to tell his story of what happen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse if I have bad grammar, this my first story after all.

My breathing was heavy, and a shiver went down my spine. _Where did it all go wrong?_ I wonder as I listen to the sounds of heavy footsteps. I knew my life was on the line and my mother and father died because they didn't pay enough for the loan. It was scary to know, that a wanted gangster, the King of Crimes roaming your house looking for you.

I could hear him shouting at his men to search faster. I was happy they couldn't look under the floorboard. I almost, _almost_ , side in relief but I didn't because the whole room that got quiet. I would wonder to myself if they left I was hoping that was the case but, I never take a chance to be fooled until I heard all the footsteps walking out the door and then it closed. I wait a while longer before I got myself out, I thought they left, but I was wrong.

"There you are you pest!" A raspy voice said in anger.

I yelp, surprise then I took off running to get away. Too late. One of the King's goons had caught me before I dare escape from the King. Then I heard the King gave a snicker. "You thought you could escape?"

I didn't answer instead I remain quiet before I felt a sting on my cheek, I wince realizing I got slapped.

"Speak! When I ask you a question, did you think you could try and escape?"

"Y-Yes," I answered, meekly.

This made him snicker once more. _Geez, this guy is bipolar. And is he laughing at my attempt?_

"Very funny, Brat." He leans down to my level giving his famous smirk towards me. "No one ever runs escapes from me."

And that said to be true, and here I am. I have escaped and in hiding, but I guess I should tell my story about how and what happened during those times.


	2. Chapter 1: New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has been in his new home a month, he has a little flashback then Levi gives him a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

New home, my **permanent** new home. It was like a prison for me with no windows but, the curtains fooled me to believe there are. I had my own bathroom, queen size bed, and a closet that's filled with new clothes that I never wanted but he gave it to me anyway. To everyone this was paradise to have someone like him to give you your own room and buy you clothes but, for me it was living hell. Whenever he comes home, he comes straight to my room and that's when he's angry too.He doesn't touch me, but he wants 'entertainment' him still to this day I could never understand what he meant by that.

Another thing when I come downstairs I don't meet or see any of the other members for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.It's just him and me sitting down eating.The uncomfortable silence taunts me to say something, however, when I sit there it lets me plan out my thoughts of escaping.Come thinking of it this was our anniversary month of him kidnapping me.I giggle to myself as I could remember it like it was yesterday.

___________

It felt like a long ride, a _really_ quiet long ride.They shove me in the car. I kept my distance from him too, but he seems to not know personal space as in when someone keeps their distance from you, you don't go ahead and sit right next to them.I want telling him so bad to move away from me and sit somewhere else.But something was holding my tongue back for the moment and he notice it too.

  
"What's wrong, Brat?Cats got your tongue?" He teased me, which just made me rolled my eyes slightly. "Oi, don't get impertinent with me!"

 _He's most definitely bipolar to the core_. My mind had confirmed this as I scooted more away from him. "That wasn't sassing I was merely expressing my feeling to your joke."

"Oh, so he talks and with a nasty attitude," Levi said, shooting me a deathly glare. "Listen, kid, I suggest you watch your mouth before it gets you in trouble."

"Is that a threat?"

"A mere warning."

I scoffed at that, _warning?Warning my ass you bipolar-_

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you." He gave a low growl and a glare towards me.

 _Shit! I said that out loud._ My mind went into a panic as I looked down at the ground, changing the subject so I didn't get a slap or something worse. "Could you at least tell me where we're going?"

"To my house." He stated. "Don't even think about trying to escape.My whole house has the uppermost security, and my men are always on watch 24/7."

"Ever let them have to break at all?"I asked it was better to question now and learn his motives than just to sit here and be scared.

"That's classified."

 _Jerk!_ I frowned seeing how hard this has been now since he basically goes swerving around my questions. I sighed as I looked out the window. I was still thinking of a plan and decided his house wouldn't be too big.It's not like the house is a mansion, right? I questioned myself. It was right on cue that we pulled through two significant mental gates and up to a mansion that actually looked fit for a king. I gawked at it and realize how fucked I was.

Levi smirked at me as he gripped my arm firmly then tugged my arm. My eyes shifted wondering how far I could get if I could slip my arm out of his grip and ran.

"I wouldn't suggest that if I were you,"He said, catching my attention as my eyes shifted up to him seeing he was watching me. "If you think you can escape my grip and run, well you could try but you can never get too far."

"Never, say never."I gave a glare at him.

Levi glared back. "I would fix your attitude before I fix it for you," He tugged me towards the house.  
It was obvious I annoyed him but I didn't care at all.He should have known better than to kidnapped me expecting to be some sort of hero saving me like my parents had abuse me for long. It's like they were, it was more of my father when he was drunk.Mother always hides me when he was in that sort of state and it was hard to see her to get hurt like that. Always being slapped around by my father like she was some toy doll.

_________

"Oi!Kid!"

I gave a grunt as I was snapped out of my flash back when I heard Levi's voice turning towards him.I saw he was dressed in a tuxedo and I raised my eyebrow at that. "What's the occasion?"

"We're going out, and you got 5 minutes to get dressed.If you're undone or haven't gotten dressed yet I'll personally do it myself, got it?"

I couldn't help but feel my face get heated up the thought of his dressing me sounded embarrassing even though we're both men.It's still know but I nodded anyway. "Got it."

He took one last glance at me before had left me to get dress.I gave a sigh in relief I was left alone again.The intention between us was high that I felt that if I took one wrong move or say a wrong word that he'll got after me for it. I groaned again as I got up and got dressed for the evening in something simple.I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my hair then heard a whistle behind me.I turned to see Levi approving the thin blue jeans, white shirt, and my converse shoes.

"Not bad kid," he said.

"I thought you were going to be mad when I wore this." I admitted.

"No, but you need one more thing."

"What's that?"

Levi had me a box that felt heavy. I set it on the dresser and open it up as my eyes widen, my mind was racing as I turn to him holding his up his present.

"Levi, why would I need a gun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the series more is coming soon. And sorry if this short as well I'll make sure that the next one will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, please leave feedback and let me know if I should.


End file.
